Lilyllusion
by Joufly-La-Verte
Summary: Une soirée feu de camp, Alice, Jasper... Ils se retrouvent 3 ans plus tard avec des vies bien différentes. Lemon. Pairing : Alice/Jasper. Rating M.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voilà, ça me démangeait trop une Alice/Jasper lol**

**Je ne sais pas ce que ça va devenir, tout dépend de vous et de vos avis/idées.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

O

* * *

O

**Point de vue Jasper :**

Elle sait que je la regarde. Elle sait qu'elle m'envoûte. Je n'arrive pas à en regarder une autre qu'elle.

Plus elle danse, plus elle m'hypnotise. Au ralenti, comme dans un film, elle se déhanche, le regard vissé au mien, comme pour être sûre qu'elle me rend fou.

On doit bien être une trentaines de jeunes éparpillés sur la plage autour d'un feu. Elle est à plusieurs mètres de moi, je la vois à travers les flammes, elle m'assèche plus la gorge que la chaleur du feu. Ses cheveux noirs très courts contrastes avec sa peau laiteuse, et s'assortissent avec son débardeur. Un mini-short qui dévoile des petites jambes fines, elle est pieds nus et me donne la sensation qu'elle va s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre.

Peut-être ai-je trop bu ? Elle paraît trop irréelle, trop parfaite... Elle doit juste être une illusion, un fantasme sorti de mon imagination éméchée. Elle s'éloigne, s'approche de l'océan et se retourne souvent en me regardant avec un regard qui dit « Suis moi. ».

Je suis mon illusion, j'attends qu'elle s'évanouisse dans l'océan mais elle ne disparaît pas. Les pieds dans l'eau, elle se tourne vers moi et s'arrête. Elle m'attend. Je ne vois même pas la couleur de ses yeux dans la nuit, mais ils ont l'air très clairs.

Je suis si proche d'elle que je vais pouvoir la toucher. Toucher du bout des doigts mon rêve, mon illusion. Au moment où j'effleure son épaules du bout de l'index, elle ne s'évapore pas. Elle est bien réelle alors...

Elle a un immense sourire qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Elle me tire par la main et on s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau. Elle à déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux seins alors que seul la moitié de mon ventre est mouillée. Je prend son visage en coupe dans mes paumes et me penche. Mais je ne l'embrasse pas. Je veux faire durer ce moment, où la tension monte et où le coeur bat plus vite. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse fougueusement.

Je trace de mes mains la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et l'attrape sous les fesses. Alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, je nous sors de l'eau et me dirige derrière des rochers où je l'allonge doucement.

J'embrasse sa mâchoire et son décolleté, elle sent littéralement la pomme – sûrement une de ces crèmes pour filles -.

Elle fait passer son débardeur par dessus sa tête et ferme les yeux, un sourire d'extase sur le visage. Ses doigts se baladent sur mon torse nu et me donnent des frissons. Je joue avec ses bretelles de soutien-gorge avant de le lui enlever. Et j'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à être patient. Je fais glisser son short sur ses jambes ainsi que son dernier sous-vêtement et je peux enfin contempler cette illusion bien réelle qui m'obsède.

Je pose ma main sur sa partie et intime et commence à la caresser, elle se laisse aller totalement et je suis ravi que la musique soit aussi forte... Elle sort légèrement de sa transe et défait exagérément lentement ma braguette d'un air joueur avant de mettre la main dans mon boxer. Mon pantalon est expédié au loin rapidement.

Elle commence des va-et-viens sur mon sexe en gardant ce sourire si spécial, à la fois enfantin, coquin et innocent. Au moment ultime, elle retire sa main, me laissant désespéré, mais elle se rallonge sur le sable et je retrouve ma place entre ses jambes. Je la pénètre lentement, je ne veux pas être brutal vu le cadeau qu'elle me fait, son plaisir passe en premier. Malgré mon envie de lui faire plaisir la première, j'atteins l'extase quelques secondes avant elle. Je ne veux pas bouger d'elle, je m'y sens trop bien. Elle a l'air du même avis et ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Quand je me réveille, toujours derrière les rochers, je suis seul. Mes vêtement sont rassemblés en un tas à côté de moi. Je me rhabille en vitesse mais je me stoppe net quand je vois qu'on à écrit sur mon t-shirt.

« _Désolé, je n'avais rien d'autre pour écrire. De toute façon, tu es bien mieux sans. _

_Finalement, les gentlemen existe toujours. On se recroisera peut-être._

_Ps : Je n'étais ici que pour les vacances, c'était ma dernière soirée, merci. »_

O

* * *

O

**Voilà =)**

**Je ne sais toujours pas si je continu ou si je laisse en One-shot, j'attends vos avis.**

**Bonne nuit,**

**Jlv**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

**Normalement le chapitre était posté à 1h03 ce matin mais bien sûr internet a coupé -'**

**Sinon je fais un mégaaaa grand merci aux premiers reviewers pauline, sandro, kykyxstandler, petite-vampirette, Lily-pixie et patoun =D**

**Ma chère Jeff chérie je te remercie énoooooorméééément pour m'avoir éclairci les idées *_***

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Trois ans plus tard.**

**Point de vue Alice :**

« Debout. Alice, debout ! »

« Naaaan... » grognais-je en essayant de me rendormir et d'ignorer la brute qui me secouait.

« Je te rappelle que tu dois être au studio dans une heure, t'as assez trainé comme ça ! »

« Fous moi la paix je te dis ! J'ai largement le temps. »

« Ah bah oui, c'est évident... Je suis vraiment obligé de te rappeler que c'est pas le même studio que d'habitude, que nous sommes mardi et que cette fois, tu t'es engagée pour le shoot dont le studio est à 45 minutes d'ici ? »

« QUOI ? Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt que c'était celui là hein ! » dis je en me levant d'un bon et en allant vers la salle de bain.

« Il y a une heure, j'ai déjà essayé de te sortir du lit, t'as refusé ! T'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même merde ! »

« Ça va lâche moi, je suis pas d'humeur. » Et je claquais la porte de la salle d'eau, histoire qu'il voit que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je l'entendis s'éloigner, tant mieux tiens.

Alors que je me lavais les cheveux rapidement, je repensais à la séance photo qui allait avoir lieu. Sûrement un tournant dans ma carrière. Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit lorsque j'avais accepté ce contrat, c'était que j'allais photographier des mannequins habillé comme des nobles allant à un bal au dix-septième siècle en Europe. Des clichés pour décorer une salle qui accueillerait bientôt une soirée costumée « spécial riche », une espèce de gala de charité pour que certains d'entre eux aient meilleure conscience... Et ces-dits riches verraient donc mes photos. Parfait.

Je ne séchais même pas mes cheveux, et regrettaient l'espace d'un instant quand je les avaient courts.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, j'étais dans la voiture avec Lary, mon colocataire-manager-assistant-meilleur-ami.

Je fixais les cheveux blonds frisés de Lary et me demandait ce que je ferais sans lui même si parfois je m'énervais un... chouïa... quand il ne voulait pourtant que m'aider.

J'étais éblouie par le bâtiment où allait se passer la séance. Le Washington National Opera de l'avenue Virginia était spectaculaire, immense.

A l'intérieur, la scène était l'une des plus grande que j'ai jamais vues- et j'en avais vues beaucoup car ma mère m'emmenait souvent au théâtres, aux spectacles de toutes sortes-, tout l'intérieur était un mélange entre modernité avec le bois clair et une ambiance chargé de souvenirs.

« Bonjour. »

Je sursautais et faillit me décrocher la mâchoire en reconnaissant Placibo Domingo le célèbre chanteur d'opéra espagnol et actuel directeur de ce lieu. Il faisait partit de ceux que j'avais vu sur scène et les prestations vocales dans les opéras étaient toujours plutôt... impressionnantes.

« Bonjour ! » Ma voix vira beaucoup plus aiguë sur la fin du mot qu'habituellement.

« Vous devez être Mary Alice Brandon. La photographe. »

« Alice seulement mais oui c'est ça ! »

« Je suis Placibo Domingo, je dirige le lieu et me dois de m'assurer que les clichés de l'intérieur de l'opéra que vous ferez et qui seront rendus publiques seront à la hauteur du prestige du lieu. Vous comprenez ? »

Il parlait d'une voix supérieure, le menton légèrement relevé mais je me doutais que c'était juste pour me foutre la frousse et pour que je respecte au maximum l'endroit.

« Euh... Oui. »

De toute façon seul l'arcade juste au dessus de la scène serait visible.

« Les mannequins sont à l'habillage et au maquillage, ce qui vous laisse le temps d'installer vos décors. »

J'entrepris donc de disposer deux caisses de différentes tailles et à divers endroits sur la scène. Les techniciens recouvrirent ensuite le sol, les caisses et le mur du fond de scène d'un épaisse tenture en velours rouge sang qui me rappelait l'époque lointaine. Le cadre de mes photos seraient donc les arcades surplombant l'estrade et qui faisaient coulisser le rideau. On ne voyait pas beaucoup l'opéra, mais tant pis !

Je commençais à faire régler l'éclairage quand les mannequins entrèrent vêtus de leur costume d'époque, de belles robes en mousseline pour les filles et des pourpoint colorés pour les garçons ainsi que des masques pailletés recouvrant la moitié de leurs visages.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Alice et aujourd'hui je vais vous photographier pour ce truc de gala enfin vous voyez quoi...»

Il y avait trois filles et trois garçons. Je leur demandai donc qu'ils se séparent en trois couples.

« Toi, celui qui est en tenu dorée va avec la fille dans la robe blanche... Voilà parfait, vous resterez au centre sans monter sur quoi que ce soit, comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Jasper. Et Maria »

« Ok, alors Jasper tu te mets dos à moi et tu tournes à moitié la tête de sorte qu'on vois ton masque quand même et maria met toi de profil et appuyé sur lui, parfait, génial ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de sourire et la recherche de la photo parfaite faisait monter l'adrénaline en moi. Les idées venaient au fur-et-à-mesure.

« Le second couple, c'est le garçon en vert et la fille en bleu ciel, vos nom à vous s'il vous plait ? »

« Tanya et Edward, on se met comment alors ? »

« Huuuuum, Tanya assied toi sur le bord de la caisse et Edward accroupis toi derrière elle ! »

« Les derniers, huuuuum... »

« Moi c'est Emmett et elle Jessica avant que tu le demandes. » dit-il avec un air joyeux et gamin.

« Merci de prendre les devants Emmett ! » dis-je en rigolant.

« Pas de quoi ! »

« Donc vous deux, je vois un truc vraiment plus marrant alors montez sur la caisse moyenne et Emmett tu portes Jessica comme une princesse, et Jessica tu te laisse aller la tête en arrière et tout le tralala. Je veux vraiment créer un décalage entre le sujet du bal, vos costumes et vos attitudes. On fait quelques photos dans ces positions et ensuite vous faites comme vous le sentez, ok ? »

Et beaucoup d'heures plus tard, je m'affalais lourdement sur mon canapé alors que Lary allait déjà se coucher.

Ça c'était très bien passé, et j'étais fière de moi. Les mannequins avaient été plutôt réactifs hormis Jasper que j'avais trouvé un peu dans la lune mais rien de bien méchant.

Demain, je m'occuperais des photos dans la chambre noire et enverrais les meilleures à l'organisatrice du bal.

**Point de vue Jasper :**

Je me réveillais en entendant la porte de ma chambre se fermer sans aucune délicatesse. La fille de cette nuit, Caroline... Coralie... ou je sais pas quoi, était vraiment pas délicate nom d'un chien.

J'enfouissais ma tête sous mon oreiller quand ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée avec tellement de force qu'elle vint rebondir contre mon mur et frapper les orteils d'Emmett le tyran et la phobie vivante de toutes les portes de cette appartement.

« AIE AIE AIE AIIIIIIIIIIIIIE AIIIIIE AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE »

« C'est un nouveau mode de réveil Emmett ou tu vas enfin comprendre que même les portes n'aiment pas être violentées comme ça ? »

Emmett réussit à couiner un « Lève ton cul, on va être en retard » sous la douleur.

« Ouai, t'inquiète pas. Combien de fois on est déjà arrivés en retard aux séances, hein ? Une ou deux fois pas plus. »

Il couina encore.

« Six fois. »

« Ah... Oups. »

Une heure plus tard, on était arrivés. Cet opéra ne m'impressionnait plus vraiment, nous avions déjà bossés ici. Avant même que l'on ne commence à s'habiller, un homme arriva dans les coulisses.

« Bonjour vous tous. Je suis le directeur du lieu, Placibo Domingo. Je tenais à veiller, tout comme je l'ai déjà dit à la photographe que vous ferez honneur au lieu dans la publicité pour laquelle vous posez. »

Personne ne répondit et avec son petit air hautain, il partit. Tant mieux, il avait mis un petit coup de pression déjà suffisant.

Une des assistante nous fit signe d'aller sur la scène.

La photographe était de dos et parlait tranquillement avec les régisseurs pour s'occuper de la lumière.

Puis elle se retourna.

Et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

C'était elle.

J'en était certain.

Malgré ses cheveux longs, son magnifique visage n'avait pas changé, ni son corps d'ailleurs. Elle me demanda de me mettre avec Maria puis nous donna une position. Heureusement que j'étais de dos où elle m'aurait vraiment trouvé étrange. J'étais distrait et nerveux toute la journée malgré qu'elle ne m'eut pas reconnut grâce au masque.

« Bon et bien, on a fini, c'était excellent, je suis vraiment contente bravo à vous tous et merci ! »

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles puis se retourna pour ranger ses affaires alors qu'Emmett descendait de sa caisse.

« Hey mec, qu'est-ce que t'avais aujourd'hui ? T'étais totalement dans les vapes ! » demanda

Je préférais ne pas leur en parler maintenant, elle était bien trop proche.

En arrivant, je me jetais sous la douche pour échapper à leur question. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait au juste quand on retrouve une conquête, non plus un coup de foudre vieux de trois ans ? Le problème c'est que j'en sais foutrement rien !

Dans le salon, je me décidais à leur parler.

« Dites les gars... Vous vous souvenez de nos vacances à Miami, il y a trois ans ? »

« Ouai pourquoi ? » répondit Edward.

« Bah j'ai recroisé une fille de cet été... »

« Laquelle, laquelle ? » demanda Emmett.

Mais c'est Edward qui se souvint le plus vite de la seule dont je leur avait vraiment parlé.

« Celle qui dégrade les t-shirts ? Comment l'oublier !» dit-il en rigolant.

« C'était la photographe d'aujourd'hui. »

« Wow, si ça c'est pas le destin mec ! T'arrêtais pas de nous en parler, peut-être que le bon Dieu à eu pitié de nos oreilles et à fait en sorte que tu lui parle directement plutôt qu'à nous, ah ah ! »

« Ah ah, merci Emmett. Je fais quoi alors ? »

« Je sais pas mais tu vas sûrement la revoir au gala de toute façon. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tout à l'heure, pendant que Em' et toit vous vous changiez, une assistante a dit que notre manager, pour assurer notre pub et notre réput' avait exigé qu'on aille au gala, histoire de se faire repérer par d'autres pro' tu vois ? Elle a dit que la photographe y serait aussi pour se faire remarquer donc voilà, tu la reverras. »

« Ca me dit pas ce que je ferais. » assénais-je désespéré par mon manque d'idée.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé =) Le Washington National Opera, existe en vrai, tout comme Placibo, j'ai essayé de décrire l'endroit mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photo =/ **

**Bref, du moment que cette suite vous plait =)**

**Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont et bonne chance pour les résultats de bac première lundi ^^**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! =D**

**Jlv**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**Tout d'abord j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cette immense retard dû à la rentrée et au grandes vacances de juste avant !**

**Désormais, je reprends un rythme régulier c'est promis et si vous estimez attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un Mp pour me presser ! ;)**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux d'avant et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Point de vue Alice :**

La séance photo d'hier m'avait achevée et pourtant je devais impérativement me lever et m'occuper des photos. Enfilant un jogging et un vieux t-shirt bien trop large, j'allais dans la chambre noire ( qui était en réalité la chambre d'amis de l'appartement convertie...) afin de voir le rendu des photos.

Je ressortis avec les photos en grand format en mains et appelais Lary pour qu'il vienne les voir.

« Alors ça donne quoi ? »

« Je les adore ! Y a plein de choses qui passent à travers les photos ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver des jeunes de cette époque qui ont envie de s'amuser, mais qui sont classes, où les filles sont taquines et les garçons protecteurs... je te jure, je crois que ce sont mes meilleurs photos par rapport à l'atmosphère qui s'y dégagent. »

« T'as raison, ce sont mes préférées aussi ! Tu vas choisir lesquelles parce que t'en as pris beaucoup et il en faut que cinq... »

« Oui, je sais bien. »

Je lui désignais les cinq que j'enverrais et parmi elles, il y avait la toute première. J'avais l'impression que le couple Jasper-Maria, dégageait une classe et un mystère immense avec leur position droite, digne et à demi cachée.

« Bon, je vais scanner ça à l'organisatrice. »

« Attends ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne reste plus qu'un mois Alice... »

« Je sais ! » m'énervais-je. « Désolé... mais ne fait pas penser à ça maintenant s'il te plait. Je veux profiter encore un peu pour une fois que je me sens bien, tu vois ? »

« Très bien, mais je vais commencer moi, il faut bien que l'un de nous si mette, hein ? »

« Ouai... »

Je partis rapidement.

Après avoir scanné les photos que j'avais choisies, je me préparais rapidement pour un de mes meilleurs moments de la semaine: le shopping. Il me fallait une robe classe pour ce gala de charité. De ma chambre, j'appelais Lary. Il apparut dans l'embrasure une minute plus tard.

« Oui ? »

« Faut qu'on aille s'acheter les tenues pour le gala. On y va maintenant ? »

« Pas de problème, je t'attends au parking. »

Et il sortit.

Je me regardais une derrière fois dans mon miroir en pied. Parfait. Je pouvais sortir.

Dans le centre commercial, que nous ne connaissions pas bien, nous tombâmes sur une boutique de costards, Lary et moi y entrions donc.

Je l'attendais assise dans un fauteuil, afin qu'il me montre le premier des costumes choisis. Il sortit avec un faux air pompeux et fier en rigolant. Puis il s'admira en tournant devant le miroir.

« Il me met pas en valeur du tout ! »

« T'inquiète pas on va t'en trouver un qui fera tomber tous les hommes du gala ! »

« J'espère bien ! » me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en rentrant à nouveau dans la cabine.

« Prépare toi chérie, celui là... » il sortit de la cabine « ...c'est de la bombe ! »

« Bon et ben, on l'a ton costume ! »

En effet, mon meilleur ami était plutôt sexy dans ce costume, il respirait la classe et l'assurance à plein nez.

« Tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais venue de draguer ? » fis-je avec un grand sourire.

« J'aurais été contraint de repousser tes avances, très malheureusement ma chère Alice... A moins que tu ne te sois fait greffé des pectoraux et autre attirail utile chez un homme... »

J'éclatais de rire libératoire avant de réussir à me calmer et de l'accompagner en caisse.

« A ton tour maintenant ! Tu sais que tu vas me faire de la concurrence pendant ce gala... C'est pas gentil... » me fit-il avec de faux yeux de chiens battus.

« Je resterais assise tranquillement, promis. » Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Je te connais vilaine croqueuse d'homme, tu ne pourrais jamais ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je suis plus comme ça voyons... »

« Allez, rentre dans ce magasin, il n'y a que des robes en plus, t'as de quoi faire ! »

« Oui, maman. »

Je pris des robes un peu au hasard, me fiant à mon intuition. Une émeraude par ici, une rouge sang par là, et quelques autres encore...

J'avais au moins huit robes différentes dans la cabine. Les premières ne reflétaient pas ma personnalité, trop fleuri, trop simple ou encore trop froufroutée.

Puis vient de le tour de la classique robe noir, indispensable d'une garde robe de fille.

Celle-ci était longue et fendue sur la moitié de la cuisse gauche, en compensation, la robe n'était pas décolleté et se croisait dans la nuque pour dévoiler un dos nu.

« Pouah. Quand je te disais que tu me volerais tout les hommes à cette soirée, et bien si tu mets cette robe, ce sera le cas. Je serais hétéro, je crois que je serais aussi venu te draguer très chère ! »

J'eus un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir, j'allais voir mes photos affichées partout. J'allais enfin recevoir les critiques, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

Et malgré ça, j'étais morte d'impatience !

Pour l'instant, je me détendais tranquillement dans un bain bien chaud et plein de mousse. J'avais le loisir de penser à tout et à rien. Et mes souvenirs s'envolèrent vers cette dernière soirée que j'avais passé à Miami. Avant de partir. Ce serait utile parfois de pouvoir savoir réellement ce qu'aurait été notre vie avec une décision différente, histoire de voir si on ne s'est pas trompé. Mais si on se plante, faut assumer, comme dirait papa. Assumer.

« T'es prête ? Il faut y aller Alice ! » cria Lary depuis le salon.

J'enfilais mes talons et descendais le rejoindre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle réservée pour le gala, j'eus le souffle coupé. Toute la façade était illuminée et un très large tapis rouge précédait l'entrée. Lary pris mon bras et nous pénétrions dans la salle après avoir montré nos invitations. J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais fière de ce que je voyais dans la salle. Le plafond étant très haut, au moins une quinzaine de mètres, mes cinq photos était affichées format géant tout autour de la salle.

« Hiiiii ! Je suis trop contente ! Regarde ça ! On est entourés par mon travail ! C'est trop génial ! »

Il avait un immense sourire, fier de moi.

« Alala Alice... Je sais même pas quoi te dire ! »

« Bah tu sais si tu dis seulement que je suis la meilleure photographe du monde et que tu n'as jamais vu de photo aussi belles, je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est promis. »

Il leva les yeux, complètement désespéré par ma minute de vantardise.

« Je vais voir sur la pancarte, pour chercher nos places. »

Il partit regarder sur ce qui semblait être un panneau de placement, comme pour les mariages. Je décidais donc de me mettre en quête de mes mannequins, pour les féliciter de leur performance et pour pouvoir partager mon enthousiasme débordant.

Je les cherchais du regard, mais n'ayant jamais vu leur visage autrement que couvert de masques, je décidais de me fier à leur tenues qui devaient normalement être identique à celle des photos.

Je les aperçus au fond de la salle, tous les six en cercle, occupés à je ne sais quoi.

Je m'avançais avec légèreté jusqu'à ce que les garçons se retournent pour me faire face et que je reconnaisse le dénommé Jasper.

Je n'étais plus légère, au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être si lourde que j'aurais pu traversé le plan pour me retrouver au beau milieu de la croûte terrestre.

Je me mis à reculer lentement, incapable d'y croire. C'était quoi ce destin cruel et machiavélique qui me faisait retrouver le garçon de la veille de mon départ ? Celui que j'avais lâché comme un malpropre sur la plage en dégradant son t-shirt !

Mais surtout celui qui était le dernier témoin de l'ancienne Alice.

Il fallait que je trouve Lary, toute ma culpabilité remontait, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Je fis volte-face et le vis discutant avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Lary était vraiment un coureur de pantalon frénétique.

Je me dirigeais vers lui mais avant d'avoir fait trois pas de plus, on m'agrippa par le bras.

« Attends, s'il te plait. » Je me retournais lentement sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Qui aurait pu imaginer un truc pareil... »

Autant y couper court tout de suite.

« Je suis désolé Jasper, pour il y a trois ans et pour le fait que je préfère qu'on en parle plus du tout. »

Il eut l'air déçu et peiné. Moi, j'en avais mal au coeur mais il le fallait, dans un mois ce serait fini alors autant ne rien relancer.

« Je vais aller retrouver mon... fiancé. »

Wouah, c'était vraiment stupide et cruel ça ! Bravo Alice...

Là, il avait l'air encore plus triste et je me mettais des baffes mentalement.

« O-ok. » Il me lâcha et partit.

Je me précipitais sur Lary en tâchant de ne pas paraître étrange et je lui agrippais le bras en lui enfonçant mes ongles plutôt fort dedans pour capter son attention.

« Putain Alice ! » souffla-t-il. « Lâche moi, tu vas finir par me couper la circulation ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais alerte rouge ! »

Alerte rouge entre nous, ça signifiait qu'on devait improviser immédiatement et sans poser de questions, les explications viendraient plus tard.

« Tu vas faire croire qu'on est fiancés. »

Je le vis ouvrir des yeux gros comme des soucoupes mais il se reprit à temps.

« Très bien, … mon amour. »

Je le remerciais du regard tandis que l'organisatrice de la soirée nous demandait de prendre place.

Mon « fiancé » me conduisit à notre table, ou bien évidemment, il y avait les mannequins.

J'avais les mains moites, l'impression que mon coeur allait remonter ma gorge pour s'échapper et en plus de tout ça, mon sang bouillait dans mes veines, me donnant l'impression qu'il faisait cinquante degrés.

La soirée risquait d'être longue. Vraiment.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !**

**Donnez moi vos avis,**

**Jlv =)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes ! =)**

**Ravie de vous retrouver !**

**Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'encouragent à chaque chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir pour ce début d'histoire !**

**Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres je ferais mais j'ai déjà plein de choses de prévu pour nos chéris !**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

**Jlv**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Point de vue Alice**

Nous étions dix à notre table, les six mannequins, Lary, deux directeurs d'agences de photographe et de mannequins et moi. Le premier quart d'heure, ce fut légèrement tendu, mais les premiers verres de vins détendirent l'atmosphère. Alors que j'enfilais mon deuxième verre, Lary me donna un coup de coude et se pencha à mon oreille.

« Ralentis sur le vin où tu pourras pas mettre un pied devant l'autre lorsqu'il faudra danser... » chuchota-t-il.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Avec Jasper, j'avais complètement oublié que dans ce genre de soirée, il y avait des valses et des machins du genre avant le dessert. Génial.

Grâce à ce petit rappel de Lary, je ne touchais presque plus à mon verre. Presque j'ai dit. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas douée dans ce genre de truc, les explications et tout le tintouin. Pourtant je n'avais pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. J'étais juste partie sans lui dire, ni lui laisser de chance de me recontacter. Mais tout le monde à déjà fait ça, non ? Ou alors je me sentais mal parce que ce soir là, je voulais juste me tester. Voir ce dont j'étais capable. Et réussir mon pari de surcroît. En fait, c'était surtout ça. Je me mettais à sa place, je serais furieuse d'apprendre une chose pareille.

J'étais complètement stupide.

Pourquoi il l'apprendrait ? Je ne le reverrais même pas. En principe. Le problème, c'est que j'en crevais d'envie.

Il y avait une tension entre nous, un truc physique que je ne comprenais même pas. Ce n'étais pas pour rien que c'est lui que j'avais choisi sur la plage. Il y avait un truc qui m'attirait.

Un truc qui m'attirait toujours, qui faisait que j'avais les mains moites et que même si une partie de mon cerveau me disait que je m'étais servi de lui, l'autre partie me disait qu'une sensation pareille ne se représenterait pas.

Toutes ces questions me mettaient le cerveau en bouillie et me rendait folle. Le pour et le contre d'un côté, impossible de choisir. Je décidais donc de laisser faire les choses.

« Tu viens danser ma chérie ? Je sais que t'adore ça ! » demanda Lary.

Je lui fis les gros yeux discrètement et attrapais sa main.

Il m'entraina sur la piste et nous commençâmes à danser.

« Désolé, il fallait que je te parle. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques l'alerte rouge. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il y a Jasper. Le garçon du pari d'il y à trois ans. »

« Où est le problème ? »

« Je me sens mal. De une, parce que je me suis servi de lui, de deux parce que je meurs d'envie de le revoir mais que je le ferais pas car il ne reste qu'un mois et que ce serait plus douloureux qu'autre chose. »

« Alice... C'est bizarre... Tu parles comme si tu savais, comme si tu étais sûre que... que lui aussi avait envie d'un truc avec toi. Et peut-être qu'il veut un truc avec toi qui s'appelle le sexe et rien de plus. »

Sa remarque aurait pu me vexer mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

«Mais justement, ce n'est que ça ! Tu comprends, y a de l'électricité quand je suis à côté de lui, y a une tension horrible et incontrôlable et innommable aussi et... je suis désolé je peux pas expliquer. Et ça me fait flipper parce que malgré tous les garçons avec qui je suis sorti, il y a jamais eu un truc pareil ! Comment je pourrais t'expliquer ça... C'est comme si absolument tous mes atomes voulaient être crochus avec les siens ! »

Il me regarda dubitatif.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre mais je te crois. »

On continua de valser encore quelques temps puis il me ramena à ma chaise. Avant que j'ai pu m'assoir, Jasper était à mon côté et demandait une danse.

Je cherchais une excuse mais Lary m'encouragea du regard et me souffla « Dis lui » sans bruit.

Je me suis laissée faire de nouveau, seulement cette fois mes mains étaient moites, mon coeur tambourinait dans mes tympans et je fuyais son regard. Il m'enlaça et commença à parler.

« Ça me fait bizarre de te retrouver comme ça, je m'y attendais pas du tout mais j'en rêvais...- »

« Désolé de te couper mais il faut que je crache le morceau tout de suite. Tu étais un pari.»

J'osais à peine croiser son regard mais je me doutais qu'il n'était pas content.

« Les filles m'avaient demandé de choisir un garçon sur la plage pour voir ce dont j'étais capable. Ah oui et... Lary n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est mon colocataire et meilleur ami. »

Je le regardais enfin dans les yeux et il ne semblait plus mécontent, au contraire.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisis, ou c'est top secret ? »

« Je veux bien te le dire mais tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, ou une folle au choix. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. Vas-y. »

« Au début de la soirée, j'ai été commander les boissons, t'étais au bar, et je sais pas, j'ai senti un truc bizarre, un truc qui m'attirait tu vois mais pas que physique comme si je sais pas t'avais une espèce d'aura qui me donnait envie de te connaître. Je me rappelle que je suis devenue toute stressée sans aucune raison. »

« Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre ça, non ? » dit-il avec sourire fier.

« N'importe quoi. » Je détournais à nouveau le regard. « C'est pas mon genre de truc ça. »

La chanson s'arrêta et je voulus m'éloigner.

« Non, non, non, je te garde pour une autre chanson et pour toutes les autres si il le faut. »

Il reprit.

« Alors comme ça les coups de foudres sont réservés à une certaines catégories de personnes ? »

« Sans doute. Je sais pas. Tu me poses trop de questions ! »

« Normalement, toutes les filles rêvent de ça. La plupart des garçons aussi. »

« Et bien pas moi. Je trouve ça horrible. »

Il s'étonna. « Horrible ? Horrible de trouver quelqu'un qui dès le premier regard te donne envie de pleins de choses ? »

« Oui. »

Il se tut durant tout le reste de la chanson et me laissa donc avec toutes mes questions. Peu importe ce pseudo coup de foudre ou plutôt cette très forte attirance physique qui me donnait envie de lui. Littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas commencer une relation maintenant. Impossible.

Puis je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais son regard. Nous voulions tout les deux la même chose. Seulement, moi, je me trouvais pleins d'excuses pour retarder l'inévitable. Car je savais que je n'allais pas lui résister. Trop de tension, trop d'attirance.

Dès la fin de la chanson, je partis vers les toilettes, pour essayer d'atténuer la chaleur de mon visage en m'aspergeant d'eau fraiche. Il me rejoignit dans le couloir alors que je sortais des toilettes et il m'indiqua le panneau sortie de secours d'un mouvement de tête. Il m'attrapa la main et commença à courir. J'éclatais de rire, j'avais l'impression de faire un remake d'une des scènes du Titanic. Mon coeur battait à toute allure tandis que je suivais Jasper sur le parking. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

« Je peux pas prendre la voiture sinon les gars pourront pas rentrer. »

« Pareil pour Lary. Taxi ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Nos bouts de doigts toujours liés, nous nous avançâmes sur le trottoir pour héler un taxi.

« On a de la chance, il y en a un juste là. »

Jasper m'ouvrit la porte et monta après moi. Enfin un garçon galant pensais-je.

Dans le taxi, je regardais les grattes-ciels. Du moins j'essayais, je sentais le bout des doigts de Jasper sur ma main et cette sensation toute simple m'électrifiait totalement.

Le chauffeur nous déposa juste devant mon appartement. Sans y prêter attention, je lui sortis un gros billet en lui disant rapidement de tout garder. Jasper était juste derrière moi et je sentais sa respiration lourde et saccadée dans mon dos.

Dans l'ascenseur, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Il s'était volontairement collé à moi et cette fois je sentais son souffle au dessus de mon oreille. Ne me retenant plus, je me retournais et l'embrassais fougueusement en m'accrochant à son costume. La porte s'ouvrit et sans le lâcher, j'allais à la porte de l'appartement.

Il avait ses mains sur mes hanches et me plaquait contre son bassin en attendant que j'ouvre la porte, seulement j'étais tellement déconcentrée que je mis du temps à trouver les clés puis à ouvrir. Une fois dans l'appartement, il me plaqua contre la porte et je fus en feu.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je ne percevais que ces mains sur ma peau, rien d'autre.

Il passa sa main sur la cuisse où la robe était fendue et tira sur mon sous-vêtement. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser en me caressant, je défis son pantalon et passa ma main sur la peau toute douce de son sexe. Il stoppa tous ces mouvements pour profiter de la sensation que je lui offrais. Mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'ultime plaisir, il m'attrapa sous les fesses et me souleva contre le mur. Lorsqu'il glissa en moi, j'avais l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait pris possession de mon bas-ventre et ce feu d'artifice s'amplifia au fur-et-à-mesure de ses va-et-viens. L'orgasme me traversa de part et d'autre après son dernier coup de rein, mes ongles étaient enfoncés dans son dos.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions écroulés par terre, cherchant à reprendre du souffle.

Je fis un effort pour me lever, je ramassais nos affaires et je l'entrainais dans ma chambre. Je devinais et frémissais d'avance de la nuit qui m'attendait en évitant de penser aux conséquences d'une telle soirée.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Faites exploser ma boite mail s'il vous plait ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements ! J'aimerais bien des dizaines de commentaires en rentrant demain soir=)**

**Histoire de voir si cette histoire vous fait toujours plaisir et que vous me donniez vos avis, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps, puis c'est mon seul salaire ;)**

**Jlv**


End file.
